the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fagin Ford
, 2014Fagin is one of Troy's peers and still in high school in 2031, so it can be assumed they were both born around the same time. |death= |status= |species=Mutant |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Light brown |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=*Central Park East High School *S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Fagin Ford (b. 11 July, 2014) was a sophomore student who was friends with Tori Newell, Bridgett, and London, and supported Master Intelligence, having met him and the other members of the S.M.S.B. just prior to the outbreak of the Third NoHead War. Biography Early life Born on 11 July, 2014, Fagin Ford eventually befriended a girl named Tori Newell; the two may have become romantically involved. Newell possessed a phial filled with extremely powerful liquid of which she refuses to disclose to anyone, though it is possible she relented and told Fagin what it was, though this is unconfirmed. He was also friends with Bridgett and London and he at least knew Nurse Rose Johannson. Fagin eventually met Master Intelligence when Troy did, and the two shared an informal conversation. However, Fagin insensitively offended Red X by calling her naive. Fagin quickly became aware that Troy had run away from home, and met with Bridgett so they could discuss her disappearance and work out what had happened. Fagin suspected Rose of sheltering her from law enforcement. Third NoHead War Eventually, Fagin Ford became aware that Troy was preparing to discharge from the hospital. Around the time she did, Ford learned that she had recently slept with an undisclosed individual, enraging him. His brash reaction gave Troy a bad feeling about being his partner and made her question if they could possibly create a healthy romance together. In July, Ford was texted by Red X. However, he was not known to have any contact with the S.M.S.B. afterwards. Physical description Fagin was described as a short yet powerfully built teenager with light brown skin. He had black hair. Red X has described him as looking "bold". Personality and traits Fagin Ford was able to get along with people easily, though he could also be insensitive and offensive, even if not intentionally. He has cited that everyone is annoying sometimes. However, Ford was also prone to over-protectiveness and envy, especially towards Tori Newell. As Newell is non-binary, this could imply that Ford is bisexual or queer, though his sexual orientation is never confirmed. Relationships Tori Newell at Central Park East High]] Fagin is close with Tori Newell, even though he never trusted her enough to tell her as much about himself as she would have liked. Troy did not appear to have the same sense of secrecy; in fact, she even told him the secret about her phial, which she never disclosed to anyone else. Fagin helped seek her out when she went on the run and was caught, and constantly stressed over what may have happened to her. His perception of her extended to him being physically attracted to her as well. After she slept with someone else, he became furious, though this sadly cost him an opportunity to date her, as his brash reaction gave her a bad feeling about being his partner and made her question if they could possibly create a healthy romance. While their relationship remained entirely platonic, the two were falsely suspected of being romantically involved. London London is one of Fagin's best friends, even though he, Baby Strength, and especially Lindsay Kellerman all consider his antics annoying. Tori Newell's friends Fagin has been seen working cooperatively with Rose Johannson, though he seemed distasteful of the idea of her sheltering Troy from the law. He and Bridgett were clearly on speaking terms, as they both attempted to deduce what happened to Troy, assisted by Red X. S.M.S.B. members Initially, Fagin was excited that his best friend knew Master Intelligence, a great superhero, and immediately wanted to help the S.M.S.B. too. He accepted Red X's help in finding Troy, even though during their first meeting he called her naive, heavily offending her. He is somewhat close with Baby Strength, as both of them began bonding over the fact that both of them were far more worried about Troy than they were willing to admit. While Fagin was already close with her, what people perceived from Baby Strength as a simple schoolboy crush turned out to be genuine fear for her well-being, implying that he truly loved her. He was not uncomfortable when Baby Strength hugged him. On the other hand, Fagin is cordial with the other members of the S.M.S.B., though he is not close with them. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2010s births Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in July Category:Central Park East students Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads enemies Category:Normal weight individuals Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals